pokemonenglishfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon X and Y
‘’’Pokemon X and Y’’’ is a very famous Pokemon game of 2013. This game was released on October 12th, 2013. Content is still being released in the game, such as a Diancie distribution.''' Gameplay In the game, you get to choose how your basic player is going to look like. This is the first game that allows you to customize your player as often as you like. This is a very unique programming and must’ve took a while to make a player of all the possible combinations of clothing available. You begin your journey in your house, and your mom gives you some Running Shoes. She has a story about her racing Ryhorn too, which lays outside of your house to greet you. Then you head to the next town above, where you meet up with all your friends. There you get to pick a custom nickname. Then, you get taken into a tutorial of battling and get to choose between one of these three Pokemon to start with:’’’Chespin, Fenniken’’’, or ‘’’Froakie’’’. Then you head to challenge the champion, but first you must defeat 8 Gym Leaders. During the Gym Leader battles, you find yourself trying to stop an evil team of people:Team Flare. You first meet Team Flare in the mines in Amburette Town, and they seem to be digging for precious gems in order to receive a lot of money. Later in the Main City, you meet Lysandre. He seems like a good guy then. Later in the game you find Team Flare stealing PokeBalls from the PokeBall factory, and you stop them. You find out that Lysandre is the head of Team Flare. You then go back to the rocky town to fight. When you get there, The Ultimate Weapon is revealed. Throughout the whole game, you do see a strange character, which you now find out is also known as AZ. AZ tells an amazing backstory that took place 3000 years ago about his Floette. He says he abandoned it, and it never returned. He tells the whole backstory while locked up by Lysandre. Then, you catch Xerneas or Yveltal depending on the game. You then battle Lysandre, who owns a beast Mega Gyarados. He then is defeated. You then make it to the beautiful Elite Four, and then challenge the champion. She has many pokemon, including a Mega Gardevoir. She isn’t that hard to defeat though. In Pokemon X and Y, there is not much after game play though. The only things you can do are catch Zapdos, Moltres, or Articuno depending on which starter pokemon you pick. You can also catch Mewtwo and receive one of its Mega Stones, depending on the game. You can also catch Zygarde in another cave. There are various locations of Mega Stones found in the game to. To find out where to find Mega Stones, visit Mega Evolution. Reviews Most players believe that Pokemon X and Y was too short and was too easy to defeat. This was because they had changed the item Experience Share to all party Pokemon. This made the game too easy to complete. Others disagree with that also. Many say there is a lot of programming to do with better characters and sprites. This game also had 3D available in some parts, including battles. Game Freak workers maybe got tired of all the programming to do to just make a 3D battle work. Distributions ‘’’There are currently 2 distributions available in Pokemon X and Y. 0 of them are currently active and available as gifts in the games Pokemon X and Y.’’’ *Torchic Distribution: **Level: 10 **Item: Blazikenite **Ability: Speed Boost **Start Of Distribution: October 12th, 2013 **End Of Distribution: January 15th, 2014 *Diancie Distribution: **Level: 50 **Item:??? **Ability:??? **Start Of Distribution:??? **End Of Distribution:??? *Fancy Pattern Vivillon Distribution **Level: 12 **Item: ??? **Ability: ??? **Start Of Distribution: July **End Of Distribution: ??? ‘’’More information on the Diancie distribution will be announced soon. Note: The distribution might have something to do with the new movie based on Diancie.’’’ Pokemon New Pokemon 70 new Pokemon were revealed in Pokemon X and Y. To see a full list of them, visit Kalos. Mega Pokemon A new feature in Pokemon X and Y was Mega Evolution. Visit Mega Evolution for more information on the new feauture available. Version Exclusive Pokemon Pokemon X Staryu Starmie Pinsir Houndour Houndoom Poochyena Mightyena Aron Lairon Aggron Lileep Cradily Anorith Armaldo Sawk Swirlix Slurpuff Clauncher Clawitzer Xerneas Pokemon Y Shellder Cloyster Omanyte Omastar Kabuto Kabutops Heracross Larvitar Pupitar Tyranitar Electrike Manectric Throh Purrloin Liepard Spritzee Aromatisse Skrelp Dragalge Yveltal Category:Pokemon Games Category:Released Game